Husband?
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Ketika para anggota Mekakushi Dan merayakan ulang tahun Konoha, dan sebuah pertanyaan polos meluncur. Yaoi. Shin/Konoha. Slight: Seto/Kano. Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday, and Sekuel dari fik 'Wife'.


_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Husband? © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Konoha  
Slight: Seto/Kano  
_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Kokonose H./Konoha's Birthday]  
[Sekuel dari fik 'Wife?']_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Jam 12 siang. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, merajai cuaca hari, dan panasnya menyapa pori-pori kulit sampai menembus tulang dan rusuk.

Pendapat berlebihan bagi Shintaro yang sudah di bawah matahari lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu. Tambahan dengan suasana kota yang sumpek, dan apa-apaan dengan asap kendaraan yang mengepul di hadapannya ini? Payah. Apakah ini yang namanya neraka dunia? Panasnya enggak kira-kira, seakan dunia ini di dalam oven. Sungguh, ia sudah lelah batin maupun fisik.

Manik hitamnya sejenak menatap iri, kepada teman di sebelahnya yang tak terlalu protes dengan cuaca dan kondisi. Anteng menikmati dunianya sendiri. Lebih asik pada sekantung penuh makanan enak bernama _negima _yang Shin beli. Tapi di balik hening dan suara menikmatinya, samar-samar sang pemuda lebih pendek bisa melihat keringat jatuh di dahi temannya ini—Konoha—yang secara tak langsung seolah mengatakan keluhan secara jelas, tapi tidak langsung. Salahkan imajiner Shintaro.

Mungkin di cuaca panas seperti ini, ia harusnya membeli es krim saja, daripada _negima_. Makanan yang panas tentu membuat tubuhnya tambah panas juga, 'kan? Sebaliknya dengan yang dingin. Setidaknya begitu yang dirasakan fisiknya—atau mungkin fisik semua orang.

Baiklah, lupakan.

Hari ini, rencananya mereka berdua ingin berjalan-jalan santai—dan Shin mengubur semua idenya mengenai kencan, walau itu ide yang sangat brilian mengusir rasa bosan sekalipun.

Tapi, sebelum kemudian ia mendapat pesan dari adiknya, menyuruh ia dan Konoha datang ke markas _Mekakushi Dan_. Sukses mengernyit karena tak mendapat alasan yang jelas, Shintaro merutuk dalam hembusan napas beratnya.

"Hei..." Shin melirik.

"...Hum?" Konoha menjawab berupa gumaman, mulut terlalu asyik mengunyah makanan.

Tak jadi. Shintaro yakin berbicara apapun pasti Konoha membalas dengan ucapan yang kurang jelas. Ia sudah pernah membuktikannya sebelumnya, tepat saat sang albino menginap di rumahnya, jadi tentu ia paham betul.

Mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Menghapus peluhnya yang jatuh. Shintaro menatap ke depan. Berjalan berduaan dengan Konoha—bersama dengan perpaduan _negima_—hanya dapat menciptakan suasana runyam. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka berdua saja. Mungkin beda cerita kalau sampai ada angin yang meniup debu-debu di jalan, rutukan akan meluncur dari bibir sang _member _berwarna merah.

Ah, masalah berjalan berdua. Kalau dilihat-lihat, entah mengapa mereka seperti sedang kencan saja.

Mungkin begitu tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau saja Konoha memakai pakaian seperti seorang gadis.

Ya. Misalkan baju berpita atau gaun_ lolita_ kalau mau, lengan panjang atau pendek, atau apapun itu. Rok pendek di atas lutut, memamerkan sepasang tungkai putih mulus. Sepatu apa saja asal jangan _high heels _karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat semakin pendek. Beberapa aksesoris lainnya. Dan juga tentu rambut putih yang digerai, ditambah dengan pita juga boleh, sangat direkomendasikan malah. Pasti terlihat cocok, dan juga manis.

Maka kalau begitu keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan—atau mungkin sepasang pasutri yang sedang berjalan-jalan? Menikmati waktu bersama berdua saja? Berbulan madu? Pemandangan indah? Suasana romantis yang dramatis? Melibatkan sesuatu seperti tempat menginap, yang bisa disebut dengan hotel, atau mungkin yang lebih bagus semacam _love hotel_—

"BUUH—"

Entah kenapa ia teringat akan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang permasalahan 'suami-istri'.

Persetan dengan imajinernya sekarang. Shintaro berusaha menahan darah yang tak diundang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Uhh... Shintaro... ada apa?"

Dan tolong, Konoha jangan memperburuk keadaannya dengan suara manis itu. Bahkan di dalam imajinasi Shin sekarang, ia bisa membayangkan suara lembut nan manis seorang istri yang khawatir dengan suaminya yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan darah dari hidung karena terpesona dengan keindahan (lekuk tubuh) sang pemenang hati—sungguh, alasan tak epik sebenarnya.

Ah, dasar imajiner mesum keparat.

Mengkesampingkan keadaannya sekarang. Shin lebih memilih untuk menyadari jika tempat tujuannya sudah tak terlalu jauh. Terbukti begitu keduanya berjalan sedikit-dikitnya 5 meter lagi, maka pintu dengan ukiran angka '107' berwarna tembaga sudah ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Konoha menghabiskan _negima _terakhir di tangannya—karena yang di kantung pelastik masih banyak—lalu meraih knop pintu, hendak mendorongnya.

Tapi entah Shin yang paranoia atau memang memiliki firasat buruk, matanya yang tumben-tumben sekali bisa jeli menyadari jika knop pintu terlihat basah dengan air. Masalahnya, itu basah sebelum dipegang Konoha. Dan alasannya antara Kido baru saja menjemur pakaian, atau ada seseorang yang basah kuyup nantinya.

—Ya. Karena ia menyadari satu hal pada suara pintu yang dibuka Konoha.

Seperti suara decit berat.

Dan nyatanya dugaannya benar saat Shin melirik ke atas pintu, sebuah ember besar yang hampir jatuh di atas kepala Konoha.

Maka dengan refleks yang—sekali lagi—tumben bisa cepat. Shin langsung menarik kasar tangan Konoha, membuat empunya hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena keadaan tanpa penjagaan.

Dan lalu—_splash_!

Ember yang terpasang di atas pintu terbalik dan menjatuhkan isinya, yang beruntung tak mengenai keduanya.

Bersamaan dengan decihan. Shintaro menyadari ulah siapa di balik semua ini begitu mendengar suara keras di ambang pintu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KONO—" diucapkan ramai-ramai, dan terputus juga bersamaan.

Tujuh pasang mata terhenti pada dua orang berposisi ambigu di hadapan mereka. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shintaro yang tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Konoha, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan juga sang albino. Sedangkan yang dipeluk, hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bulatnya—terdiam karena bingung, tubuhnya hampir jatuh, terbukti saat surai-surai putihnya mengenai dada Shin.

Dengan napas tertahan. Beberapa orang di hadapan Shintaro menyadari tatapan tajam dari manik hitam itu. Seolah tak senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan mereka—dan memang benar.

Andai tatapan dapat membunuh. Mungkin Shintaro sudah terpidana karena berhasil menghilangkan nyawa 7 orang—eh, tunggu, Ene tak bisa mati yah.

"Ada apa ini?" Dekapan dilonggarkan, Shintaro membantu Konoha berdiri dari tubuh yang hampir jatuh.

"...Sudah aku bilang, jangan beritahu _Goshujin_..." Ene berkomentar pelan di balik ponsel yang dipegang gadis berhelai oranye.

Desah lelah seseorang sebagai jawaban. "Benar... suaminya mengganggu saja..." ucapan yang dipaksakan menjadi bisikan dari gadis tersebut—Momo, yang wajahnya terlihat tak puas. Dibalas dengan anggukan bersamaan dua pemuda dan dua gadis di dekatnya.

Hei, Shintaro dapat mendengar itu. Mentang-mentang ia pernah tak sengaja berkata jika Konoha adalah istrinya karena faktor terlalu memikirkan satu hal, bukan berarti ia benar-benar dicap sebagai seorang suami dari pemuda albino ini, 'kan? Yah, walau ia tak keberatan juga sih.

Sebuah kue besar dibawa oleh Seto dan Kano—kedua pemuda yang barusan mengiyakan ucapan Momo. "Kami merayakan ulang tahun, Konoha-_san_," akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya memberikan jawaban yang Shin inginkan.

Gumaman kecil, "...Oh, ulang tahun..." jeda sejenak, "...yang itu?" Konoha menatap wajah Shin, ucapannya membuat tanda tanya besar orang-orang di sana.

"Ya." Tapi Shintaro mengerti, karena ia memang paham apa maksudnya. Tentu, ia menyadari tanggal lahir pemuda tinggi ini—tahu jelas terbukti dirinya adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Konoha.

Suara 'oooohhh' panjang meluncur dari bibir gadis kecil, Mary, yang menyadari maksud dari interaksi kedua pemuda yang secara diam-diam ia _OTP_-kan ini. "Jadi begitu... sekarang aku mengerti." Diiringi dengan anggukan kepala sampai rambut _fluffy_-nya berayun-ayun.

Gadis satu keluarga dengan Shin mengikuti gadis lainnya yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan lainnya. "Memang apa, Mary-_chan_?" Momo menyahut, Seto dan Kano mengikuti. Sedangkan Mary hanya membalas dengan kata 'rahasia' yang sangat mem-ambigunisasi-kan keadaan.

Kemudian, Konoha yang juga beranjak masuk bersama lainnya, ke arah ruang tengah. Dan Shin hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Dua sofa, di tengahnya meja. Satu sofa diisi Shintaro dan Konoha, sedangkan sofa lainnya diisi Mary, Kido dan Momo. Dua orang lainnya, Seto dan Kano, setelah menaruh kue besar di atas meja, kini keduanya berada di belakang tiga gadis di satu sofa. Sedangkan satu bocah _shota _hanya acuh tak acuh, karena dipaksa ia harus ikut-ikutan.

"Shintaro..." Konoha yang pertama membunyikan suaranya di suasana hening ini. "...apa maksud dari suami?" —sebuah pertanyaan tak terduga dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kue di tengah meja.

Yang merasa ditanya, langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Momo. Karena Shin yakin, pasti berikutnya akan terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan terkontaminasinya otak polos pemuda di sampingnya berkat penjelasan sok pro padahal porno oleh sosok antara adiknya, Kano, ataupun Ene.

Maka benar saja. Dengan satu tepukan tangan. "Oh, itu~!" Ternyata Kano yang pertama, sembari menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Firasat Shin mulai tak enak begitu melihat seringai nakal itu. "Ya, tentu saja! Suami adalah milik istri, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Istri harus menuruti kemauan suami. Lalu karena sang suami adalah Shintaro-_kun_, dan istrinya adalah Konoha, berarti sudah jelas bukan? Dan juga—" Cukup heran karena hari ini tumben sang pemuda tak polos tersebut tidak mengeluarkan kalimat vulgar.

"Dan juga kalau masalah tusuk-menusuk tentu suami—" lanjut Ene memotong langkah Kano. Sang gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba di ponsel Shin mengagetkan sang bersurai arang, sampai-sampai membuat pemiliknya langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian. Ponsel Momo berbunyi. "Oi, _Ghosujin_!" Ene pindah lahan.

Melirik kawan di sampingnya, Kano menyeringai. "Yah, pokoknya begitu kurang lebihnya~ ya 'kan, Seto?" Hingga tak sengaja dengan obrolan tempo hari lalu. Sang kucing memicingkan matanya berniat menggoda. "Ah, maksudku, Suamiku~?"

Lalu, wajah Seto mendadak merona hebat.

Memijat pelipisnya, pusing dan penat. "Sudah cukup dengan suami-istrinya..." Kido mengedarkan sorotan bersama aura mematikannya, berkat penurunan kadar hormon estrogen yang membuat sang ketua terlihat semakin mengerikan di masa-masa PMS-nya.

Patuh bak anjing penjaga. Semua yang mendengar perintah multak sang pemimpin mendadak bergeming di tempat.

Mengawasi di balik ekor matanya. "Baiklah, karena lilin yang seharusnya dibeli Kisaragi kini hilang entah kemana..." Kido, melirik ke arah sang idol. Mata tajamnya seolah merekam kejadiaan beberapa jam yang lalu saat sang _member _nomor 5 yang dengan wajah berantakan berada di ambang pintu, kenyataan jika idol dikejar segerombolan penggemar bak hewan kelaparan itu sangat menyeramkan.

Pisau tajam—bukan pisau plastik untuk memotong kue—yang berlumur warna merah mungkin karena selai stroberi berada di tangan kanan Kido. "Jadi langsung potong saja kuenya," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan pisau tersebut kepada Konoha, yang sadar tak sadar membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya bergidik. Ah, _Danchou-san _yang tak peka atau memang kehabisan pisau yang bagus?

Konoha menerima pisau itu. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Memang jika ada yang berulang tahun harus memotong kue, ya? Wajahnya seolah mengatakan.

"...Potong?" Menelengkan kepala. Surai putih susu jatuh ke samping.

Beberapa orang menerka apakah Konoha memakai pisau itu untuk memotong kue, atau untuk melakukan hal lainnya.

Hibiya, di pojok sana, bosan bukan main. Melihat Konoha yang kebingungan bukanlah sebuah hiburan menarik. Maka bocah _shota _itu langsung saja mengambil langkah meninggalkan yang lainnya. "Lebih baik mencari Hiyori." Dan suara debum pintu tertutup sudah memberikan tanda.

Shin berdecak. "Kau tak pernah memotong kue, Konoha?" Dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Momo dan Mary berbisik, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka sampai membuat kikik tawa. Yang jelas hanya Kido yang tahu, karena gadis itu tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oh, Shintaro-_kun _mau bantu memotongnya~?" celetuk Kano. "Kukukukuku, sebagai suami yang baik harus bisa membantu istrinya yang kesusahan loh~ jangan hanya jago di atas ranjang saja~!"

Tepat setelah mendengar itu. Wajah Shin sontak memerah. "APAAN—" Entah apa ia harus protes atau menerima.

"Eh? Memang Shintaro sudah melakukannya?" Ini juga Mary ikut-ikutan. Terlebih wajah gadis seperempat _medusa _itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian..."

"Kano, seharusnya kau jangan mengatakan itu..."

"Tapi itu memang benar apa adanya, 'kan~?"

"Eh, jadi itu benar?"

"_Goshujin, _ternyata kau..."

"Oh, pantas setiap malam di dalam kamar _Onii-chan _aku suka mendengar suara—"

"MOMO—"

Gebrakan kecil pada meja dan semuanya terdiam. Ulah Kido, mengambil pisau di tangan Konoha. "Lebih baik aku saja yang memotong." Dan kemudian memotong kue tersebut menjadi 12 potong, persis seperti potongan pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

Desahan kecewa. "Ahh, Kido~ tak asik tahu. Harusnya 'kan di ulang tahun _member _kita ini lebih terlihat dramatis dan romantis..." Kano bukan satu-satunya yang kecewa, Mary, Momo, maupun Ene juga sama.

"Tapi, daripada berisik yang berujung bergosip, tindakan Kido itu tepat, Kano." Mungkin hanya pihak Seto saja yang tidak sejalan dengan empat orang lainnya. "Lagipula ini bukan drama yang kadang kita tonton."

Hembusan napas panjang. "Yasudahlah..." Kano beranjak, mengambil satu potong kue tersebut—yang membuat Kido bersungut karena harusnya Konoha 'lah yang mengambil potongan pertama. Tak peduli, sang _Deceiver _terlanjur kesal terbukti dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, merasa tak senang. "Padahal lebih seru begitu tahu." Oh, ada seekor kucing yang ngambek yah. Seto tertawa kecil akibatnya.

"—Tapi!" Kano membalikkan badannya. Seringai nakal terukir di wajah manisnya. "Karena acara utama yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah hancur. Berarti tak masalah dong ya..." Manik kucingnya melirik ke arah wajah Konoha. Mencolek kue dengan jari telunjuknya, dan langsung membuat garis di wajah pucat polos itu dengan krim.

Suara tarikan napas.

"Ehehe! Perang kue, kawan~?" Provokasi. Kano tak peduli.

Momo bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku juga!" Ikut mengambil kue—bahkan dua sekaligus. Senyum cerianya terlihat berniat buruk. Dan benar saja.

"Hei, Kisaragi—"

Dan dengan suara seperti benda lembek yang menabrak sesuatu.

Kido, mendapat lemparan sepotong kue dari Momo. Telak mengenai wajahnya. Di sampingnya, Mary hampir—atau mungkin terkena sedikit lemparan kue yang sama, kalau saja tak ada Seto yang mengorbankan tangannya.

"Ini menyenangkan tahu!" Bersamaan, Momo maupun Kano mengambil dua potong kue lagi.

Iris kucing menyebar. Seringai tersungging begitu mengunci targetnya. "Berikutnya kau, Seto—maksudku, Suamiku~!" Dan lemparan cepat kemudian.

"Tunggu, Kan—ugh!" Seto menjadi korban kedua dari Kano.

_Brak_!

Lagi-lagi gebrakan pada meja, lagi-lagi Kido yang memulainya, dan lagi-lagi, oh, semuanya langsung terdiam. Apa mungkin sang ketua marah? Marah karena kue yang dibuatnya menjadi terbuang sia-sia?

Di luar perkiraan. Kido malah mengambil satu potong kue. "...Baiklah kalau ini maumu..." Aura menyeramkan menyeruak di balik tubuh gadis hantu itu. Dan entah nyata atau tidak, dalam imajiner mereka yang melihatnya, kini sosok pemimpin seperti mengeluarkan cahaya merah di matanya.

"_Da-Danchou-san_, a-aku cuma bercanda kok—"

_CRAT_!

Atas nama balas dendam. Wajah Momo mendapat lemparan kue.

Dan oh, Kido sangat mengerikan sekali sekarang. Mengambil dua potong kue lagi, memberikan ancang-ancang untuk melempar. Sukses membuat Momo menjerit, dan mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari markas, diikuti dengan Kido di belakangnya yang berlari mengejar.

Satu peringatan yang dapat dipetik hari ini; jangan pernah mengganggu Kido yang sedang _bad mood_.

Sampai kemudian di dalam markas hanya menyisakan 4 pemuda dan 1 gadis—karena Ene ikut dengan Momo.

Shintaro, membersihkan noda di wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan tangannya, wajahnya antara sangsi dan ngeri. Konoha, malah menikmati kue yang tersisa. Kano, melempar sisa satu kue di tangannya kepada pemuda berpakaian serba hijau. Seto, hanya terdiam begitu wajahnya penuh dengan kue-kue yang lengket. Mary, antara senang dan panik—senang karena dirinya ditinggal bersama 4 pemuda yang ia pasang-pasangkan ini, panik karena kucing nakal di sini hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan korban dari sang kucing hanya bergeming.

Sampai kemudian.

"Oh... begitu ya... Shuuya?"

Mendadak ruangan terasa senyap.

Seto yang sekarang mengusap wajahnya yang kotor. Sehingga sekarang terlihat jelas wajah tampan itu yang sedikit mengkilap karena krim pada kue. Dan apa benar atau tidak, raut sang Kousuke sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Mata coklat mengintimidasi Kano yang mendadak membeku.

"E-ehehehehe—a-aku cuma bercanda kok..." Kano merasa ucapannya hampir sama dengan ucapan Momo.

Sang pemuda pirang mundur beberapa langkah saat Seto berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi berkat tatapan itu, Kano merasa takut untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai berikutnya sang kucing mengerang begitu mendapat cengkeraman menyakitkan dari sang kodok raksasa.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah hal yang membuat Mary menjerit senang, dan membuat Shintaro menutup mata Konoha.

Karena kejadian yang selanjutnya memang tak patut untuk dilihat oleh mata yang masih suci—setidaknya jangan sekarang. Karena pemandangan yang tersaji sekarang, adalah Seto yang menarik tangan Kano, dan tiba-tiba mencium pemuda kucing itu tanpa alasan.

"UHMMP—!" Kano jelas kaget. Tak ada angin tak ada topan, kenapa Seto tiba-tiba menciumnya?

Sebelum kemudian, dorongan kuat dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan—_bruk_! Kano terjatuh di atas lantai dengan Seto di atasnya.

Oh, sial. Ini bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

Menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata coklat kekuningan itu melirik ke arah sofa yang diisi dua laki-laki. "Shintaro-_san_, apa kau pernah melakukan hal ini kepada Konoha_-san_? Sebagai suami. Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Seto di sela-sela kegiatannya. Yang jelas-jelas dibalas dengan helaan napas panjang dari sosok yang ditanya, mengetahui jika rahasia bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk diumbar.

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar Seto—hei!" Panik. Kano jelas terlihat panik jika sudah dalam posisi ini. Oh ya ampun, acara ulang tahun Konoha mengapa jadi seperti ini? Jika perang kue adalah hal wajar-wajar saja, lah kalau sampai seperti ini? Apa bisa disebut wajar juga?

Seto hanya tersenyum—menyeringai—ke arah Kano yang menjatuhkan peluh. "—Suamiku," potong sang Kousuke yang tak jelas. Sebelum kemudian dilanjutkan, "Bukankah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'suamiku'? Berarti tak masalah jika aku melakukan hal yang dilakukan suami-istri, 'kan? Shuuya?"

Kano kelabakan.

Apakah ini yang namanya karma, mungkin?

Dan karena visual saja tak cukup. Maka Shintaro langsung menarik tangan Konoha, beranjak meninggalkan markas. Yang dituruti sang albino sembari mengambil kue-kue yang tersisa di atas meja. Ah, Shin memang suami yang baik demi istrinya.

Keluar dari sini. Menarik pintu, dan menutupnya jika sudah keluar.

Shintaro menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan peluh begitu mendengar suara seperti pekik bak gadis yang ingin diperkosa di dalam sana. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Konoha menjauhi tempat ini.

"...Ada apa, Shintaro?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Setidaknya begitu sampai sekarang, sebelum kemudian—

"...Lalu... sekarang kita akan kemana? Rumah? Atau... berjalan-jalan saja? Shintaro... maksudku... Suamiku?" Konoha bertanya. Dan Shintaro teringat.

—Teringat akan imajinernya beberapa lalu.

Maka dengan darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidungnya. Shintaro tak yakin di hari ulang tahun Konoha ini, kata 'kencan', 'hubungan', dan 'suami-istri' bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: HBD KONOHAAA—HSHHSHSHSHHSH.

MAKIN UNYU TO THE MAX YAH—

Enggak tahu ngetik apaan, asal ketik aja karena lagi kebut buat ultah Konoha wwwwww.

Wwwwww, pengen nyelip KidoMomo juga sebenarnya. Tapi sekedar main kejar-kejaran kayaknya udah cukup yah, ahahahahahha—

Btw, judulnya abal banget ahahahaha, enggak dapet ide judul yang bagus hiks—

_Thanks to_: _Chikara Az, Miyucchi, Michishige Michiyo_, **Guest, **_Fay-chi_—yang _review _di fik 'Wife?'.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
